


What Could Have Been

by flyawayhome14



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Romance, Season 4 Redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-04-17 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawayhome14/pseuds/flyawayhome14
Summary: Summary: With the defeat of the Chosen, the Mallrats believed that their city was finally at peace. A new threat is on the horizon and it is unlike any enemy they’ve faced before. As they are once again forced to fight for their home, they are reunited with some faces from the past.
Relationships: Amber/Bray (The Tribe), Ebony/Jay (The Tribe), Lex/Tai-San (The Tribe), Ryan/Salene (The Tribe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Keeping the Memories Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In this story I have played with the timeline of season three. The story takes place directly after the city election. Salene has already left to try and find Ryan, Jack is back at the Mall and mostly locks himself in his work shop. Tally and Andy will not be in this story, I felt that they were a poor substitution for Cloe and Patsy. Please let me know if you have any questions.

Amber let out a sigh as turned over to lay on her back and opened her eyes, her movement was careful as not to wake Bray. The Mallrat leader was sound asleep on his stomach lightly snoring into his pillow. She had lost count of the nights she spent lying awake as sleep eluded her, ever since her return to the Mall she had been plagued with nightmares of the whole ordeal. A few minutes passed, before she gave up on trying to sleep and carefully rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe before she left the room.

“This seems to be a daily occurrence.” Tai-san greeted from where she sat crossed legged on the fountain her eyes still closed, “Maybe it’s fates way of saying you should join me in my early morning meditation.” The healer added as she opened her eyes.

“I would be rubbish at that.” Amber disagreed as she took a seat on the steps across from the fountain.

“It may help clear your mind and find the true source of the disruption in your energy field. But, for the meantime I can make some tea, I have some mint tea that should help with your nausea.” Tai-san decided as she stood from her position and stretched. She offered a hand to the blonde and the two made their way towards the café.

“I know the source of my problems and it starts and ends with the Guardian.” Amber answered as she took a seat at the table closest to the kitchen, “Every time I close my eyes I am back in that room.”

“I know that you think you need to be a beacon of strength for the tribe, but no one would fault you for needing help sometimes it helps to talk.” Tai-san urged as she set her kettle on the hot plate, “This isn’t a burden that you need to carry on your own. We are all here for you and will help in any way that we can.”

“I know that I will get over it with time.” Amber insisted as she felt a sharp pain run down her side and let out a hiss of pain.

“Are you okay?” Tai-san questioned as she hurried towards the table and set the mugs on the table before she knelt on the ground in front of Amber.

"I'm fine. I have just been getting a twinge every know and then. I think it’s just the baby growing.” Amber dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Tai-san stared at Amber disbelieving before she got up and moved to the chair across from Amber, “Stress and exhaustion aren’t good for you or the baby.” Tai-san advised as she took a sip of her own tea, “I know a mix of herbs that will help you with the pain and can make them into a tea. You should also start drinking chamomile tea before bed. The healer continued.”

“It seems that you’re not the only early bird Brady.” Trudy cooed as she walked into the café with Brady on her hip, “I think her first tooth coming in.” The purple haired woman explained she juggled the toddler on her hip.

“A damp cloth will help sooth her.” Amber offered as she took a sip of her tea, “It always worked magic with my little brother.” 

"Do you mind?" Trudy questioned as she nodded towards Brady.

“Not at all.” Amber answered as she held her hands out for the little girl, Trudy smiled gratefully as she handed the girl off and headed towards the kitchen, "We should get a head start of breakfast." Trudy added as she headed back to the table with a damp cloth in hand.

"I would be more helpful here with Brady." Amber volunteered as she wrinkled her nose with the mention of food. There had been a reason that the leader was no longer on the cleaning rota when it came to preparing meals. She settled Brady on her lap and placed the damp rag on the girl's gums, while Tai-san and Trudy moved towards the kitchen.

"The meeting with Ebony is supposed to be today isn't it?" Trudy questioned as she gather a stack of plates, "Has it been decided who is going to go?"

"I don't know if confronting her is the smartest idea." Amber answered, "Ebony is the strongest she's been and has the support of the city, if we were to go against her it would be a losing battle." Amber added honestly as Brady played with her hair. Since her return to the Mall, Amber had taken her hair down from her Zulu knots and wore it in a fishtail braid. 

"That may be the smartest plan." Tai-san agreed, “I think we should keep an eye on her and think that we shouldn’t show our hand just yet.” 

"We are safe and together, that is what really matters." Trudy nodded as she chopped up the apples and pears that Alice and Ellie had been able to savage from the orchard at the farm. 

The Chosen had gone out of their way to rip apart the farm house, but the barn, orchards and fields themselves, had been left along to supply the tribe with fresh food. There wasn't much left to harvest from the fields and would need some work before more crops could be planted. The Chosen had been well stocked in all types of food that now belonged to Mallrats, some they hadn't been able to enjoy since the virus like bacon. 

"Karma will take care of Ebony in it's own time." Tai-san declared as more people filtered into the cafe.

"Morning." Bray greeted as he came up behind Amber and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he pulled out the empty seat, "I didn't feel you get up." He added as Trudy set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a bowl of apple sauce in front of Amber for Brady.

"I'll feed Brady, while you eat." Amber volunteered as she shook her head at the food, "I wasn't able to fall back to sleep and didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning." She answered as she turned her attention back to him.

"That is when I want you to wake me up. Are you okay?" Bray questioned as worry washed over his face.

"I'm fine I've just been having nightmares, I think it's my minds way of processing everything." Amber answered as she set the damp rag on the table and Bray placed a comforting hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"You're both safe, no one is going to take you away from me." Bray promised as Tai-san and Lex sat at their table, "We're also going to get to the bottom of who orchestrated this whole mess." 

"Can't it be enough that Trudy and I are back." Amber paused as she fed Brady.

"I thought we had decided to question Ebony, we decided all the evidence was pointing towards here." Bray brought up as he looked around the table. 

"Is that supposed to happen today?" Lex questioned with his mouth full of food, as Trudy joined them them.

"No." 

"Yes." Amber and Bray questioned in unison. 

"That clears that up then." Lex replied sarcastically as he took another bite of eggs.

"We talked it over this morning and don't think that anything is going to come of it if we approach Ebony." Trudy chimed in as she looked at her friend.

"Ebony can be very deceiving." Tai-san agreed.

"Is this what you two want?" Bray asked as he looked between Trudy and Amber, who both nodded.

"That works, it means less trouble for me." Lex nodded as he grabbed his sheriff hat and pushed away from the table, "I need to find Pride and then head to the hotel. We're training the new recruits today." He added as he gave Tai-san a quick kiss left the cafe.

000000000000

For the first time in months, the Mallrats had a chance to breath and not constantly on edge waiting for the next battle. Defeating the Chosen had taken everyone's focus and little time for anything else, that included taking the time to grief for their missing friends. Tai-san had brought up the idea of creating a memorial in their honor and help keep their spirits close. Amber and Cloe had decided to set the memorial up. They were using the wall where the two staircases met to make a collage of pictures and in the center was the amulet that Dal had found.

"Which one do you like better?" Cloe asked as she held up two pictures for Amber to see.

"The one of the two of you." Amber answered as she pointed to the picture in Cloe's right hand, that had the two girls with huge grins on their faces and then placed her own picture on the wall. She managed a small smile as she ran her finger's down Dal's face, the picture had been taken at Lex's first bachelor party.

"I was hoping that she would have found her way, like Jack and I did." The preteen frowned as she placed the picture next to one of Bob.

"I know." Amber sighed as she reached over and grabbed Cloe's hand, "You know that you're the reason that we became a tribe." Amber offered as she sat on the bench and used their linked hand to bring Cloe towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been wondering down the street with that cat, all of us would have never met. Dal and I had had plan on leaving the city for good." Amber smiled.

"I never thought about it that way." Cloe grinned, "I still think that the Dolphins was a better name for our tribe." Cloe laughed at the memory, "We never did find out what really happened to Bluebell." She added as an afterthought.

Amber was about to reply when heavy footsteps hurried down the stairs, the two looked to see Pride in a hurry. He stormed across the entry way and straight into Lex and Tai-san's room, "That can't be good." Cloe muttered as she turned her attention back to the box of pictures.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Pride's raised voice could be heard. It was then followed by a muffled voice before both men ended up sprawled out on the floor outside the bedroom.

"Hey." Amber called as she pushed herself off the bench and hurried towards the two.  
Lex was the first on his feet with Pride close behind, Pride lifted his arm to punch the sheriff, who took a step back in anticipated, just as Amber moved to stand in between them. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Pride realized too late that Amber was in his way, he quickly lowered his arm, but still managed to bump into the blonde and sent her tumbling towards the ground.


	2. Lines Drawn in the Sand

What Could Have Been  
Chapter Two: Lines Drawn in the Sand

Bray was finally determined to assemble the crib that has been sitting in the corner of the bedroom. The crib along with some other baby items had been found in the storage area, moved there when the former children’s store was turned into a bedroom for Cloe and Patsy. Bray had just set the tools on the bed when he heard a commotion on the lower level of the Mall.

“What is going on?” Alice questioned as she too came out of her room and peered over the railing. Bray came to join her, just in time to see Amber step in between Pride and Lex and the blonde tumbled to the ground. He moved without thinking down the stair with Alice and Tai-san right behind him.

“Amber.” Pride muttered as he took a step back in shock before Alice grabbed his arm. Bray pushed Lex back towards his room, while Amber was helped to her feet by Tai-san. The former Eco looked at Amber for a moment and hesitated to take a step towards her before he shook his head and headed straight for the exit.

“Cloe.” Alice said as she turned her attention to the younger girl, who had watched the whole scene take place, “Why don’t we see if Ellie needs some help with lunch? Amber is going to be fine” She offered as she forced a smile and wrapped her arm Cloe and guided her up to the café.

“Do you have any pain?” Tai-san as she guided Amber to the fountain. Amber just frowned as she placed her hands on the slight swell on her stomach, she gave a small smile as Bray came and kneeled in front of her.

“I’m okay.” Amber promised as Bray placed his hands on her knees, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You aren’t the one that needs to explain anything,” Bray dismissed as he rose to his feet and turned his attention to the doorway that Lex had disappeared through. He glanced over Amber to make sure that she was okay, before he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed towards bedroom.

“I hope that it’s only one fight we have to break up today.” Tai-san mused as she stood and held out an arm to help Amber to her feet.

“Bray and Lex at odds, it’s beginning to feel like old times.” Amber sighed as the two moved to stand in the doorway of the bedroom.

“How am I supposed to know what got under Tofu boy’s skin?” Lex defended as she plopped down on his bed and placed his arms behind his head, “Maybe his favorite plant died, or someone ate his furry friend. A better question is why don’t you ask what he might have done to me?”

“Lex.” Tai-san scolded as she shot her husband a look and guided Amber to the stool that rested in front of the vanity, “Pride isn’t one to turn violent for no reason.”

“Come on Bray, you have to admit that you’ve had the urge to punch nature boy in the face.” Lex pushed, “I mean I know I do, and he’s never been involved with my woman.”

“Do you want to be punched for the second time today?” Bray questioned, “You’re the only person I have the urge to hit at the moment.” 

“Let’s just say that Pride and I had a disagreement on how to deal with rats.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bray asked, not quite sure that he wanted to know the answer.

“May isn’t going to be a problem anymore.” Lex shrugged as Tai-san took a seat on the bed, “I was tired of waiting for you to make up your mind about what to do with her and handled it myself.” 

“We talked about this. We agreed that it wasn’t fair to punish those who decided to join the Chosen.” Amber interjected.

“Those who went along with the Chosen, not the ones that betrayed us for their own gain.” Lex corrected.

“Is Trudy going to be next on your hit list?”

“No, she had her kid to think about and in the end, she did rally the tribes to our aid. May was looking out for herself and it cost Dal his life.”

“You don’t know what it was like living with the Chosen, some people are stronger than others.” Tai-san reasoned. 

“Cloe and Patsy were children and turned into spies for us. Salene wasn’t in the right state of mind and lost her child. May knew what she was doing.”

“What did you do?” Bray demanded his eyes never leaving the sheriff.

“I did what they used to do in the old days when the justice system failed.” 

“You can’t just go around tar and feathering people, Lex.” Amber shook her head in disbelief and glanced at Bray to gage his reaction.

“It was molasses.” Lex corrected, “I did go to you two first for there to be justice and you said that it wasn’t fair to pass judgement on May, when we weren’t going to punish the others.”

“We wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.” Bray insisted, “People can do bad things when they’re scared for their lives.” 

“May wasn’t afraid. She knew what she was doing, she just wanted to be in the Guardian’s good graces.” Lex shook his head as he sat up, “I was tired of waiting and I’ve seen the way you punish people and how that works out.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You lot decided that the Guardian was insane and that meant that he couldn’t stand trial. Then Luke is let off to live with his guilt.” Lex explained, “Where are the two of them now? The Guardian was playing you the whole time and kidnapped Trudy and Amber and the blue haired freak is who knows where.”

“You’re right. I made a mistake with the Guardian and it almost costed me everything.” Bray agreed as he looked at Amber, “It may have been naïve to believe that we could create a justice system that was fair in a short period of time.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to agree with me.” Lex muttered under his breath.

“I’m not agreeing with that you did with May.” Bray assured him, “You need to make things right with Pride.” 

“I’m sorry that you got in between our fight.” Lex said honestly as he looked to the blonde and the back to Bray who had moved over to Amber and held out his hand, “I am not going to apologize to anyone else because I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Lex.” Tai-san scolded as his pigheadedness.

“Thank you, Lex. I know those words must have been hard for you to say.” Amber smiled as she stood up and she and Bray left the room.

0000000000000

“I don’t even know why I’m surprised.” Bray confessed once the couple were in their room, “Lex is still the same bully he was back when we first met.” He added as he grabbed the screwdrivers that were sitting on the bed and walked over to his assembly project he had started before everything else that happened.

“I don’t agree with the way he went about it, but maybe we should have held May accountable.” Amber reasoned as she took a seat on the bed.

“Amber.” 

“Like Lex said, the others joined the Chosen for their own reasons; Cloe and Patsy are children and were terrified, Salene had her unborn child to worry about and Tai-san did what she did to protect the tribe.” Amber explained, “Trudy may have been the Supreme Mother, but she was clearly brainwashed and worried for her daughter.”

“I think that you’re angry at May for the part she played in Dal’s death.” Bray insisted as he joined her on the bed. 

“She betrayed us to the Guardian to gain favor with that man.” Amber sighed, “She is the one that ratted out Patsy to save herself and manipulated Salene and Ryan that caused him to be taken away.” 

“May is a survivor and that is what she was doing. We need to remember that everyone went through a difficult time under the Chosen’s reign.”

“Dal was innocent. He would still be here now if not for her, and I need him.” Amber confessed as Bray wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“You have me and I’ve done this before too.” Bray smiled as tired to lighten the mood, “You might even call me an expert.”

“You delivered one baby almost three years ago.” Amber playfully shoved Bray away from her, “I think you need to have done things more than once to be considered an expert.”

“We will see in a few months.”

“Tai-san offered to be my midwife, she’s been reading up on the subject and even has some plants that might help with the pain.” Amber responded as she laid back on the bed, 

“Trudy brought up an interesting idea.” 

“What would that be?” He asked as pulled Amber to his side, so that her could lay her head on his chest, “If it’s offering to put the crib together, then I accept.”

“We have plenty of time for that now that things have slowed down. I think we could even talk Jack into it, if we brought up the idea of the baby needing a Godfather.” Amber mused.

“What did Trudy want to do?”

“She wanted to organize a baby show, like the adult used to do. She thought it might be a good way for the tribe to celebrate being united.” Amber answered as she tilted her head up so that she could gage his reaction, “It would be coed.”

“I think a celebration would be good for everyone.” He agreed as he traced patterns on her slightly extended stomach. 

The two had fallen into a comfortable silence, when there was a knock on their doorway, before Trudy pushed back the curtain and entered the room, “Everyone has gathered in the café, it seems KC blabbed about something Lex and he did to May.” Trudy announced with a frown.  
“Let’s go face the lions.” Bray signed as he slid from the bed and lead the group out of the room.


	3. Read All About It

Amber mentally prepared herself as she followed Bray and Trudy into the café, most of the tribe had already gathered and were talking among themselves. The only two that were missing were Pride and May. Trudy and Amber took a seat at the only free table, where Brady was already in her highchair as Bray moved to stand in front of the stairs. 

“I think we already know why we’re here.” Jack interrupted as Bray was about to speak, only to have Cloe elbow him in the side.

“This is a waste of time.” Lex argued as he crossed his arms from his spot against the wall behind the table that Tai-san and KC sat, “She betrayed the tribe and she got what she deserved.” 

“So, you are admitting that you tarred and feathered her?” Alice questioned.

“It wasn’t tar.” 

“You’ve always looked out for yourself and there are plenty of times that you’ve betrayed the tribe and you’ve never paid for it.” Jack scoffed, “I don’t condone what May did, but you’re being a hypocrite.” 

“No one ever died from what I did.” Lex pointed out.

“Vigintile justice isn’t the answer. You can’t just be the judge and jury.” Alice scolded as she leaned back in her chair.

“I was the only one that had the guts to do something. I did it for the good of the tribe.” The sheriff said as he defended himself.

“This already happened, I don’t see the point in arguing about it.” KC spoke up.

“When have you ever done something for the good of the Mallrats?” Trudy challenged as she turned her attention away from Brady, “Your track record shows that you only look out for your best interest. Let’s not forget that you and KC have a history of scheming together.”

“Are you sure you want to bring up past actions, Supreme Mother?” Lex questioned with a smirk.

“Enough.” Bray demanded as he slammed his hand down on the table, “This is getting out of hand.” 

“I think we’ve said everything that needs to be said.” Lex shrugged, “This meeting should actually be about something that actually effects the tribe.” He added as he waved a copy of the Amulet around, “I found the story to be quite informative, my favorite part is how it implies that Ebony was the mastermind.”

“Like you can even read.” Ellie mocked.

“You all are on my case for holding May accountable for her crimes. I am not the one that is airing our private business to the whole city. We also shouldn’t forget that this is the same person that hid Luke in the Mall for almost a month.” 

“You knew what Lex did to May and didn’t tell the rest of us?” Ellie questioned Bray, “You got here after we confronted him.”

“Really?” Jack questioned the blonde, “How’s the view up there on your high horse?”

“Jack.” Cloe called she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What is this?” Amber probed once she had read the leaflet that had be circling the room and turned her attention to the reporter.

“It’s news.” Ellie answered not understanding why Amber was so upset. 

The latest addition of the Amulet had been dedicated to how Ebony had come to the rescue of the two missing Mallrats from the clutches of the Guardian. The story all but said that this act of bravery might have just been scheme for the former Loco needed to win the support of the city, just in time for the election. It then went on to tell the horrors that Amber and Trudy had been through. 

“None of this is based on fact, this is all your side of the story. I thought reporters were supposed to be unbiased.” 

“I was forced to work with what I had because the three of you didn’t want to give an interview. I was just connecting the dots.”

“What you did was put a huge target on the back of this tribe.” Amber disagreed, “Ebony has more power than ever and is not an enemy we need.”

“The city has a right to know what their new leader is capable of and that is what I was doing.” Ellie defended.

“You didn’t just report on that did you?” Amber pushed before she read a paragraph aloud, “It appears that memories of their captivity still linger as the expectant mother is still plagued with nightmares of the ordeal. She is worried that the possible damaged this could have on her unborn child.” She finished as she threw the paper down.

“Amber.” Bray called in a soft tone as he tried to calm his girlfriend down. The blonde stared at him for a moment before she left the café and headed straight for her room. Bray went to take a step after her, when Trudy grabbed his arm and shook her head.

“Ellie.” Alice chastised as she looked at her younger sister, “You were listening?” Alice and Amber had a conversation a few days ago that appeared verbatim in the Amulet. The redhead has wanted to clear the air with Amber and Trudy and everything that had involved Ned. Alice was already heartbroken at losing the only man she ever loved and was completely blindsided at what he was truly capable of.

“Facts aren’t enough, the readers need emotions to connect to the story. A pregnant woman who is fearing for the loss of her child is the perfect way to reel the readers in.”  
“You always were willing to pay whatever it took to get a good story.” Jack muttered under his breath as he left the room.

“Are you happy with yourself?” Ellie questioned Lex who just smirked back at her before he left the room.

0000000000000000

A short time later Amber found herself at the harbor and sitting at the edge of one of the docks. There had always been something about the sea that had a way of grounding the blonde when her thoughts became too much. Her father used to take her and her sibling on their sailboat and that’s how her love of the sea grew. Amber knew that she had overreacted with her Ellie’s article, but it seemed all the conversation that involved her all had to do with the kidnapping. She knew that everyone was worried about her and had her best interest at heart. There was nothing she wanted more then to put the whole ordeal behind her.

The quite lapping of the water against the bulkhead was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang that was followed by a low yelp. Slowly Amber followed the sound till she came to the shipping yard, where there were stacks on old fishing traps, that formed a maze. As she continued, Amber noticed that a column had been knocked down. As she came around the former pile, she noticed that under one of the small traps was small dog that looked like a Jack Russell. Pacing around the trap was the source of the whining was a German Shepard. The large dog stopped its movement once it saw Amber standing there and let out another whine. The blonde hesitantly took a step forward to gage what the dogs’ reaction might be. 

Sensing that she wasn’t in any danger, she knelt and raised the trap of the smaller dog that had a greying face that was a female. The larger male dog waited patiently next to Amber as its friend was freed, “There you go.” Amber smiled once the dog was free and stood up. The dogs made no move to leave as Amber brushed her hands off and looked at the pair, “I think I’ve wallowed enough.” She admitted aloud as she headed away from the fish traps. 

The sound of claws on gravel let her know that she had two new shadows. She had just come to the building that had housed the Ecos and Mallrats during their final days of their war with the Chosen. She was still hidden on the side of the building when she heard familiar voices arguing, “You’re the City Leader that means that you don’t need to explain yourself.” Moz demanded as she crossed her arms and stared at Ebony.

“I am not going to waste my men on looking for that fruitcake.” Ebony disagreed not backing down, “He could be anywhere now, and I say good riddance, it’s one less thing that I need to worry about.”

“You better remember who helped you get into power.” The Mosquito leader warned, “The city might just realize they elected the wrong person.” The woman continued before she took off in the opposite direction. Ebony let out a heavy sigh as she moved down the steps and turned the corner and froze when she saw Amber standing there.


End file.
